Nothing Fight
by Winter-Rae
Summary: If there was one thing Tyler could do without in his relationship with Gwen, it was the 'nothing fights.' GWYLER


**Nothing Fight**

**Title: **Nothing Fight

**Summary: **If there was one thing Tyler could do without in his relationship with Gwen, it was the 'nothing fights.'

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

**Pairings:** Tyler/Gwen, Heather/DJ, Duncan/LeShawna and Bridgette/Harold.

**Warnings:** The usual

**Winter-Rae:** Thought of this while I was at work and figured it might be a cute little oneshot, so I decided to give it a go. I hope you all enjoy it. This is for day three of Crack and Fanon week over on deviantART, the theme was Life Stages.

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing Fight<strong>

Tyler heaved a sigh as he walked about the grounds of the hotel. The walk wasn't an overly unpleasant experience mind you, it just didn't feel right.

The evening was a warm summer one and some of his friends were still out and about, which meant that if he wanted too he could have someone to chat with. However, he would much rather be in his room right now. Unfortunately it was locked as he and his roommate had an argument and he stormed out, forgetting to grab his key card in the process.

Who was his roommate you ask?

Why, his girlfriend Gwen, of course.

What was the topic of the argument that left him storming out of the room?

Well, that was a story.

Somehow they had gotten on the topic of marriage, a popular topic since they celebrated their two year anniversary about eight months ago. Tyler had brought it up saying how he would like to get married to her one day and maybe even start a family. Gwen had quickly put down the idea, replying that getting married would only get in the way of the plans each of them had to go through alone. Tyler had at first taken that to mean that Gwen wanted to break up with him, to which she shook her head and merely said that they had dreams to pursue and marriage would only stop them from doing that.

The dreams she spoke of were the ones Tyler had of getting a sports scholarship to a big university so he could be a lawyer; and her own of studying art over in Europe. Such dreams would require them to be apart for long periods of time and Gwen didn't believe that long distance relationships could work, Tyler on the other hand was sure they could work it out if they really wanted too.

Thus the fight began.

* * *

><p><em>"Look Tyler, I know you want to get married, but I just don't think that I feel the same way. I don't think it would be fair to you for me to say something that isn't true. I can't lie to you about something that obviously means so much to you."<em>

_Tyler started at Gwen in disbelief and then let out a short laugh of realization._

_"What?" she asked him._

_"You're the dude."_

_Gwen looked at him in confusion._

_"I'm sorry, come again?"_

_"A hot, goth dude sure, but in our relationship you're the dude!" Tyler insisted._

_"Okay, I have no idea what that is even supposed to mean," Gwen replied, crossing her arms over her chest. Tyler stood to his feet and started pacing the room, an action he always did when trying to sort out his thoughts._

_"I'm actually the mature one here, which is a first for me," he said, "I'm the 'jock' I'm supposed to be the one who is 'too cool' to get sensitive; but it's you. You're the one who is too afraid to share her feelings. You've never even told me if you love me, it's been two years Gwen! You keep pushing me away. Well, surprise, surprise, I'm in touch with my feminine side."_

_"Tyler it's not like..."_

_Tyler interrupted her._

_"Maybe you should get in touch with yours."_

_"This is not fair," she insisted, "You know how things ended up between me and Trent, and then with Duncan. I'm trying to open up with you but it's too hard."_

_"Too hard? That's what a relationship is Gwen, two people working together to make it work. If they really mean something to each other then they work through the hard times."_

_Her silence spoke volumes to him. She just stood there; arms crossed and not even looking at him. Tyler's patience ran out and he moved towards the door._

_"Maybe we should take a break," Gwen said suddenly. Tyler glared at her._

_"Fine, if you're not going to give this relationship more of an effort then why should I?"_

_"Tyler, wait!"_

_He didn't give her a chance to reply; he just slammed the door and walked away._

* * *

><p>'Idiot,' he told himself, 'I should have stayed and tried to talk to her, that's what 'working through the hard times' means. I'm such a hypocrite! Maybe coming here was a bad idea.'<p>

Truth be told, neither one of them had even wanted to join the rest of the Total Drama cast for this vacation to Hawaii. They both would have much preferred to stay back in their apartment in Peterborough, which they had been living in for roughly eight months now. However, certain friends of theirs; LeShawna for Gwen and Harold for Tyler, had begged them to come along since they hadn't been able to hang out together as a group for some time.

'Could have invited everyone over to the apartment,' Tyler berated himself, 'And had a huge reunion there, not that everyone would have come, but who cares!'

"Wow buddy, why the long face?"

Tyler looked up to see DJ and Heather approaching him, hand in hand. Walking with them was Duncan and LeShawna; which was an odd sight in itself, considering that LeShawna and Heather hated each other. But they had tried to put that hatred aside, since Duncan and DJ were friends, but that didn't stop them from glaring at one another or tossing each other a rude remark every now and then. It was nice to know that some things never changed.

"I don't have a long face," Tyler retorted.

"He means, why do you look like your best friend just died," Duncan explained.

"You do look pretty sad boy?" LeShawna agreed.

"I'm not sad!"

Tyler crossed his arms over his chest and fell silent, cursing his inability to keep something quiet, he was already at the point to bursting out about his fight with Gwen. He needed advice and he knew that, somehow he doubted that Duncan and Heather would be very understanding about his situation however. The punk would probably laugh and say that Gwen would come around when she was ready, and Heather, well Heather hated Gwen. The odds of her offering any insight were about as likely as the Toronto Maple Leafs winning the Stanley Cup.

"Where's Gwen?"LeShawna asked.

"Just because I love her, want to marry her, and have been with her for two years, doesn't mean I know where she is all the time!" Tyler blurted out. He clapped his hand over his mouth.

"Sounds like trouble," Heather mused, then added, "Well thanks for the walk you two, come on DJ let's go back to the hotel, I think I saw that the spa was having a special discount on couples massages."

"But Tyler and Gwen are fighting," the gentle giant replied, as if it was the most important thing in the world. Thank God for DJ. He might not be the toughest guy, but when it came to relationships he was surprisingly a guru, he always had an answer and always seemed to know just what to do and say in any situation. As for just how he knew there had been a fight, Tyler chalked it up to instinct and didn't draw attention to it. He knew denying anything was pointless at this time.

"Quick LeShawna," DJ said, "You, as Gwen's best friend, have to hear her side before Tyler's. Then you have to side with her while she rants about him, until she comes to the conclusion that she still loves him, even if he is a little hopeless at times. Duncan and I have to hear Tyler's side first and offer him advice. We should find Harold first though; he always has the best advice."

"Umm, hello," Heather said to her boyfriend, "This is supposed to be a romantic trip. And it was already ruined when I found out that these losers were going to be here. I don't see why we should care about weird goth girl and loser jock boy's messed up relationship."

"Come on Heather," DJ begged, "It's the right thing to do."

Heather stammered a protest, but DJ's quivering lower lip and watery eyes made weakened her resolve.

"You owe me one," she muttered to him, and then glared at Tyler, "I'm missing out on a couple's massage for you and your weird girlfriend, remember that."

"I didn't ask for this," the jock replied sadly, he hung his head, "I miss Gwen already."

"Don't worry so much Tyler," LeShawna said, "I'll go and talk to her."

She and Duncan exchanged a kiss before she left, the punk then turned to the others.

"Guess we better go and find the king of the nerds," he mused, "He and Bridgette are probably still in the hot tub."

"Oh great," Heather muttered; "Now I have to endure the world's most nauseatingly cute couple. You so owe me big time for this DJ."

"Note to self, Heather is very bitter when she can't spend 'special alone time' with her boyfriend," Duncan muttered to Tyler as they went in search of Harold.

* * *

><p>"Why do you guys always come to me when you're having relationship troubles?" the nerd questioned them when they found him. Sure enough, he and Bridgette had been relaxing in the hot tub. Harold was rubbing the surfer girl's shoulders and she was smiling contently.<p>

"DJ said you give good advice," Duncan explained.

"I do give good advice don't I?" Harold mused.

"And you're so modest honey," Bridgette teased him, after kissing his cheek, "I'll leave you boys to it then. Try not to get into any trouble though."

"Don't worry, Izzy isn't around so we should be good," Harold assured her. Bridgette laughed and then waved to them as she headed towards the hotel, no doubt to join LeShawna in talking with Gwen.

"Okay, so tell me what happened?" Harold said, after climbing out of the hot tub and motioning them to follow him to the outdoor lounge. After ordering a few drinks he focused his attention on Tyler and waited for the jock to explain. Tyler sighed and soon the entire story spilled out of him and once he had finished DJ let out a whistle.

"It was just a nothing fight," Tyler said, trying to assure himself more than any of the others. None of them were buying it however.

"Umm, no offence Tyler," DJ pointed out, "But this 'nothing fight' sounds exactly like a 'something fight' to me."

"What do you mean?"

"You were talking about getting married man," Duncan replied, waving his arms, "That, in itself, is the definition of 'something.' That's like, the next stage in life!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Duncan," Harold nodded.

"So then, what should I do?" Tyler asked, "I don't think flowers will fix this one."

Harold sighed; he had his work cut out for him with this one.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Bridgette had actually met up with LeShawna just as she was about to knock on Gwen's door.<p>

"Hey girl, you heard too?" her tough friend asked.

"Yeah, poor Gwen, she must be so upset, I can tell that she really cares about Tyler."

LeShawna laughed and knocked on the door.

"It seems like everyone can see that except for her."

Bridgette had to agree. For someone who claimed to be awful at showing emotions, Gwen was actually very protective over Tyler, even if the jock hadn't noticed it. Gwen had stood up for Tyler when Chris tried to wrongfully eliminate him from season six; even though it ended up with both of them getting kicked off. She stayed by his side when he and Lindsey had their terrible break up, and even cheered him on when everyone else said he sucked at sports. Gwen had a soft spot for Tyler, one that no one could really explain, but it was there and was very amusing to watch.

"Hey guys," Gwen greeted as she opened the door, "What's up?"

"Gwen! We just heard!" Bridgette gasped. The surfer girl threw her arms around the goth girl's shoulders and hugged her tightly.

"Heard about what?" Gwen asked, trying to pry Bridgette off of her. LeShawna chuckled.

"Heard that you and Tyler had a disagreement."

Gwen scoffed.

"It wasn't even a huge deal," she said, "He just said that he wanted to marry me, and I said I didn't feel the same way yet."

Bridgette and LeShawna's jaws dropped.

"Not a huge deal!" they cried.

"Marriage is second only to the discussion of having kids," Bridgette insisted, "Wow Gwen, I'm so jealous, even Harold hasn't popped the question to me."

"You two are practically married anyway," the goth replied, waving her comment off, "Everyone who looks at you two knows that Harold would walk through fire for you. And you actually yelled at Courtney for picking on Harold, I never thought I would see that day."

Bridgette blushed. She and Gwen were very similar in having soft spots for the men in their lives; that was probably one of the reasons why they got along so well.

"Gwen, do you love Tyler?" LeShawna asked, "I'm not trying to be pushy or anything, but have you asked yourself where you see this relationship in a few years?"

Gwen frowned.

"Don't get all serious on me LeShawna," she said, "What about you and Duncan?"

"What about us?"

"You two don't seem to be all that serious," the goth pointed out, "Looks to me like it's strictly a physical thing."

Now it was LeShawna's turn to frown.

"You know me better than that, I told him from the beginning that if he wanted something just physical he could go and hook up with a fangirl. If he wanted me he had to shape up or ship out. I care about him. And no offence Gwen, but you are leading poor Tyler on by not being honest with him."

"It's not that easy," Gwen insisted, "Of course I care about Tyler, it is impossible not to. I wouldn't want to do anything to hurt him, and I know he doesn't want to hurt me. But we have other plans for our lives that don't involve each other. I don't want to get close because I know this is going to end."

"Who says is has too?" Bridgette asked, "Harold and I have other plans, he wants to be a writer and I want to be a vet, so we just decided to go to school in the same area."

"There are sports teams over in Europe aren't there?" LeShawna asked.

"I'm not going to ask him to do that," Gwen replied stubbornly.

"You're just scared too," LeShawna pointed out, "You're scared that he'll say yes. That boy would do anything for you. It scares you that someone loves you and is loyal to only you and doesn't ask you for anything in return. He just wants you to love him and open up a little bit."

"That is a huge something to ask of me," Gwen muttered, "He could do better."

"If you really believed that then you wouldn't have stayed with him for two years," Bridgette pointed out. Gwen sighed, they had her there.

* * *

><p>Harold was about to offer his opinion to Tyler when Heather, of all people, spoke up.<p>

"You are all making a huge deal out of this for nothing," she said, "Listen to me Tyler. The two of you are on a break, no?"

Tyler nodded.

"That's what Gwen said."

"So now is the prime time for you to do what every guy in your position wants to do," she said.

"And what might that be?" DJ asked her, his strong arms crossed over his chest.

"To go and be with the one he wants," Heather said, "Go and have a hot one night stand with Lindsey, or Izzy, or whoever the hell you want! Gwen will never know."

"That's the worst advice I've heard in my whole life!" Harold snapped, "Tyler, don't listen to her. Gwen cares about you, I know it."

Tyler didn't appear to be listening. A thoughtful look crossed his face and he began to nod.

"To be with the one I want," he mused, "You know what Heather, you're right! I'm going to do that right now!"

"Good for you!" the queen bee said, "Enjoy it."

"I will!"

The jock got to his feet and hurried away, leaving the others to stare at Heather in disbelief.

"You're evil!" Duncan said, "LeShawna was right about you."

"Oh please, I just did him a favour," she replied, "He'll see that no other girl could compare to Gwen and he'll go crawling back to her. Works every time."

"And you honestly think that if Gwen finds out he was with someone else she'll take him back?" DJ demanded.

"As long as Tyler keeps his mouth shut she'll never have to know."

"And therein lies the problem," Harold pointed out, "Tyler can't keep a secret to save his life."

"Oh right," Heather mused, she then shrugged, "My bad."

* * *

><p>"Look you two," Gwen started, "I know you are just looking out for me, and it really means a lot. You both are my best friends, but I think I just want to be alone right now, just to think about things."<p>

Bridgette and LeShawna exchanged glances but did not argue with her as she ushered them to the door. Maybe they had said something that made an impact on their friend. As they left the room, they nearly collided with Tyler, who was carrying some lilies in his hand.

"What the...oh, hey ladies, hi Gwen."

"Hey."

Tyler handed her the flowers and bent to kiss her cheek.

"I've been doing some thinking," he started, "After I left here I had a chat with some of the others and Heather actually gave me some really good advice."

Gwen could hardly believe what she was hearing. Heather? Give advice to Tyler about their relationship? Did hell freeze over? Did pigs officially learn to fly? Did the Twilight fans actually get a life? Still, this she had to hear and she nodded for him to continue.

"She told me that being on a 'break' was the best time to go and be with the person you really want to be with."

"She said what?" Gwen snapped, "Oh that little bi..."

"So here I am," Tyler replied, cutting her off, "I'm here to be with you. You are the only one that I want Gwen, I shouldn't have stormed off like I did, I was just upset."

"I should be the one apologizing," the goth girl pointed out, "You were just being honest, and I was just too scared to be honest with you and with myself."

Gwen glanced over to see Bridgette and LeShawna watching the emotional exchange with huge smiles on their faces, like they were urging her to continue.

"Umm, do you guys mind?" she asked.

"Oh right!"

"Sorry!"

The two girls hurried down the hallway and around the corner. Gwen chuckled and turned back to Tyler.

"I want to be with you too Tyler," she said, "I don't want to give up what we have together, and I would like to marry you. It doesn't have to be right now, but someday. And I do love you, a lot."

Tyler smiled, pulled her close and kissed her.

"I take it that means we're okay?" Gwen asked him when he finally pulled away. Tyler grinned.

"Oh I don't know, I think it's gonna take at least one more kiss."

Gwen couldn't help but laugh, but she obliged her boyfriend by kissing him until he was breathless. Once she finished Tyler had a dazed but very pleased look on his face.

"We're good," he said, "Very good."

"Hmm, I don't think so," Gwen replied, in a seductive tone, "Let's get back into the room and fix things 'properly.'"

She grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulled him into their room and kicked the door shut.

Meanwhile, down the hallway and around the corner Bridgette was blushing and LeShawna was laughing.

"Damn, when those two make up, they really make up."

* * *

><p><strong>Winter-Rae: <strong>Umm, no offence to Toronto Maple Leaf and twilight fans. I don't know guys; something about this just feels off. Not my best work, I will admit that, but I felt like I just needed to write something. I hope someone enjoyed it. Cheers.


End file.
